nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
Black Armoury
The Black Armoury is a subscription centered around the Armoury and with the Black Armoury, Deluxe and Complete Editions of Call of Duty: Age of Extinction, players will receive access to Black Armoury content. The Black Armoury introduces two new characters: Vessa and Elena, a married couple who spends their lives as high-end mercenaries in the Eclipse Universe and as associates to Mr. Tachibana, and reintroduces a familiar cast of characters as a fireteam assisting Vessa and Elena. Described by Vessa and Elena, the Black Armoury is a sub-division of Mr. Tachibana's Armoury run by the wives and is where he creates most of the weapons he sells. Others who have also proved their worth have forged their own weapons as well. Players will also be playing as a fireteam made up of returning characters from other Morningwood Arts' Call of Duty games which includes Lindsey Fall from Call of Duty: Federation War, Haley Marcy Rose and Casey Lee Hall from Call of Duty: Awakening of the Hive, and Jenkins Fall from Call of Duty: Resistance. Tachibana Games confirmed that with the Black Armoury, players will be able to create their own Specialized Weapon Variants through the group's "Black Forges" which are scattered across the galaxy. Content Black Forges The new activity for Age of Extinction, players will be able to create their own SWVs and forge them in one of the Black Forges owned by the Black Armoury. However due to the nature of these Forges, they are all targets for the Korma Empire who have sent numerous battle groups to destroy these forges and stop Mr. Tachibana's production of weapons. At launch, there are six Black Forges available for players to forge their own Specialized Weapon Variants. Tachibana Games confirmed that with each new update to the Black Armoury subscription service, a new Black Forge will become available. Characters *Vessa - Ancient *Elena - Ancient Specialized Weapon Variants *Personal Specialized Weapon Variant *Merciless - Rare *Telesto - Rare *Sturm - Rare *Hazard of the Cast - Rare *Black Talon - Epic *The Colony - Epic *Gravition Lance - Epic *Lord of the Dragons - Epic *The Jade Rabbit - Epic *Hard Light - Legendary *Crimson - Legendary *Le Monarquè - Legendary *Ace of Spades - Ancient Weapon Camos *Ancient Republic - Uncommon *Arctic Pearl - Uncommon *Blueshift Dreams - Uncommon *Bumblebee - Uncommon *Cargulo Bristle - Uncommon *Celestial Dome - Uncommon *Crimson Passion - Uncommon *Crimson Valor - Uncommon *Dawn and Dusk - Uncommon *Dawning Festiveness - Uncommon *Dawning Hope - Uncommon *Dawning Warmth - Uncommon *Frumious Blue - Uncommon *Mars Sunset - Uncommon *Mercury Prophetic - Uncommon *New Age Black Armoury - Uncommon *Precursor Vex Chrome - Uncommon *Refurbished Black Armoury - Uncommon *Smashing Success - Uncommon *Sunrise Warrior - Uncommon *Suros Modular Shine - Uncommon *Xenosilver - Uncommon Faction Galleries Vessa.JPG| Vessa Elena.JPG| Elena Specialized Weapon Variants Merciless.JPG|'Merciless' Telesto.JPG|'Telesto' Sturm.JPG|'Sturm' Hazard of the Cast.JPG|'Hazard of the Cast' Black Talon.JPG|'Black Talon' The Colony.JPG|'The Colony' Gravition Lance.JPG|'Gravition Lance' Lord of the Dragons.JPG|'Lord of the Dragons' The Jade Rabbit.JPG|'The Jade Rabbit' Hard Light.JPG|'Hard Light' Crimson.JPG|'Crimson' Le Monarque.JPG|'Le Monarquè' Ace of Spades.JPG|'Ace of Spades' Weapon Camos Ancient Republic.JPG|'Ancient Republic' Arctic Pearl.JPG|'Arctic Pearl' Blueshift Dreams.JPG|'Blueshift Dreams' Bumblebee.JPG|'Bumblebee' Cargulo Bristle.JPG|'Cargulo Bristle' Celestial Dome.JPG|'Celestial Dome' Crimson Passion.JPG|'Crimson Passion' Crimson Valor.JPG|'Crimson Valor' Dawn and Dusk.JPG|'Dawn and Dusk' Dawning Festiveness.JPG|'Dawning Festiveness' Dawning Hope.JPG|'Dawning Hope' Dawning Warmth.JPG|'Dawning Warmth' Frumious Blue.JPG|'Frumious Blue' Mars Sunset.JPG|'Mars Sunset' Mecury Prophetic.JPG|'Mercury Prophetic' New Age Black Armoury.JPG|'New Age Black Armoury' Precursor Vex Chrome.JPG|'Precursor Vex' Refurbished Black Armoury.JPG|'Refurbished Black Armoury' Smashing Success.JPG|'Smashing Success' Sunrise Warrior.JPG|'Sunrise Warrior' Suros Modular Shine.JPG|'Suros Modular Shine' Xenosilver.JPG|'Xenosilver' Trivia *The Black Armoury's Black Forges activity is inspired and based on the endgame PvE activity in ''Destiny 2'''s ''Black Armoury'' DLC "Lost Forges". Category:Jenkins S115 SII Category:Non-Canon Category:Call of Duty: Age of Extinction